A new era begins
by Lightscript
Summary: The Doctor and Amy have crash landed The Tardis on a mysterious and desolate island In their ploy to help the planets inhabitants who are mysteriously disappearing each night Amy and The Doctor stumble across and ancient race, older than the Time Lords themselves. This throws them into great danger but will their struggles drive them apart or will Amy finally have her raggedy man?


Disclaimer: Dr Who does not belong to me, however for the purpose of this I have created some new people/aliens. This is an 'M' rated fanfic so their will be some sex and lemons, don't read if you don't like! This is dedicated to my friend; she adores Dr Who –particularly the Doctor (Matt Smith) so this is for her. You know who you are Little Russian ;-) I want reviews people so if you liked this or if you didn't I don't care, just take two minutes out of your day to send a review too little ol' me, reviews make me smile! And it's my birthday soon!

Now on with the story…

Amy ran through the pouring rain, her normally long ginger hair was a dark auburn and plastered to her skin, hot tears scalding her skin as she dashed through the dark and narrow streets. She turned a corner and headed towards the familiar blue police box. She reached The Tardis and banged on the door, yelling "Doctor, let me in, it's Amy, I'm back from Ror… " But her voice broke on the last two syllables and she leaned, sobbing against the wooden door of the blue time machine. She jerked upright as the door opened and the grinning face of the doctor looked out, his dark hair sticking up at all angles his bow tie wonky. He was also dusted in a fine white powder that made him look as though he had been stuck in a dusty old museum for about 50 years. "Alright Pond, been for a swim you lo…" But his face fell as he saw the pain in her eyes, "Amy…" he started but she brushed past him,

"Look Doctor I don't want to talk about it."

"But Amy I.."

"NO. Doctor, no."

"Amelia Pond!" The sharp tone of his voice shocked her, she spun on her heel to face him, the door was still open and he was standing next to it with a pained expression on his ash-smeared face. She relented, "What, Doctor?" she said,

"Why? I know you still love him." It was a simple question but the answer was long and complicated. "I do." She said, "but he wants things I can't give him." The Doctor still looked perplexed and she sighed. "Children, Doctor." Amy said, "Rory has always wanted children but I cant, not since Riv…not since …River." She could barely bring herself to utter the name. The name that had brought her so much sadness. Melody Pond. River Song. She had been dead for three years but the grief still weighed heavily on Amy as though it was only yesterday she had died, intercepting the shot, meant for the Doctor. Amy remembered rushing to her side, shaking her shoulders, where she lay, limp on the floor, tears pouring from her eyes as she looked up at the Doctor, begging him to do something, anything but he only looked at her and she realised this was the first time she had ever seen him truly helpless, his green eyes agonised. She could see dark memories from his past rising to haunt him again, triggered by the death of yet another person he loved. That was when she knew River was gone and she screamed, she screamed for her loss. River was gone. And now she had lost Rory. "Amy!" She came back to the present, the Doctor calling her name. "Doctor, don't ever leave me. Promise you won't leave me, please." She sobbed and the Doctor moved forward awkwardly and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise." He said, his voice soothing her. After a few minutes they broke apart and Amy looked at him, finally taking in his bedraggled and singed appearance, "What happened to you?" she asked curiously and he shuffled his feet slightly in embarrassment. "I was tinkering in one of the main engine room and Tardis stuff well umm.."

"What?" Said Amy, a laugh bubbling up in her throat

"The Tardis sneezed." Amy looked at him for a few seconds then snorted, fighting down laughter but eventually she could hold it in collapsing to the floor giggling madly at his disgruntled expression "Haha I ah haha, I didn't know that was even possible!" The Doctor just looked at her lying on the floor, still chuckling, with one eyebrow raised. He gave a slight huff then straightened his bowtie as he strode out of the room. Amy stood up still smiling and walked over to the door, her smile fading as she said quietly "Goodbye Rory," and closed the door.

"So where to now, Doctor?" She asked, skipping into the control room where the Doctor, his face a mask of concentration stood at the central panel of The Tardis's control system, pulling seemingly random toggles and levers while pressing several interestingly shaped buttons. She raised one eyebrow as she noticed one in a peculiarly phallic shaped button asked, curiously "What's this for Doctor?"

"Which one Pond?" he answered absentmindedly, "Oh," as he saw which one she was pointing at, "Oh, err…umm," he struggled for an answer as Amy regarded him in amusement, "Oh, never mind that one this one is much more interesting come on!" He said hurriedly pulling her over to another array of buttons, blushing a faint crimson. "Doctor can I try this one?" Amy asked eyeing a large purple lever, "Yes, sure, whatever Pond," The Doctor said, not really paying much attention. Amy shrugged and reached out one hand too pull it. "AMY NO!" The Doctor yelled, finally looking up, but it was too late. The Tardis shuddered and lurched to one side, sending its passengers flying to one side and landing in a bruised pile of arms, legs and ginger hair. "Amy what have you done!" The Doctor moaned, getting to his feet and straightening his bow tie. "Hey, you said I could pull it!" Amy defended getting to her feet rather crossly. "Yes but couldn't you tell I wasn't listening!" Cried The Doctor in frustration, "Hey, you should learn to check what people are doing before you give them the go ahead!" Amy said hotly folding her arms and giving him 'the irritated look' as The Doctor fondly called it. This time he merely rolled his eyes and set to brushing any residual ash off his tweed jacket and trousers, not knocked off by the crash and combing his hair with a small blue comb from a pocket inside his jacket. "Where are we anyway?" Amy asked curiously, peering out one of the windows, "It looks like…" She gave a small squeak of surprise and jumped back, "Doctor!" she called "What is it?" shouted The Doctor, rushing over to her. She pointed and The Doctor looked. A small blue face was peering through the frosted glass. "Aha!" Said The Doctor, rushing over to the door of The Tardis. "Doctor," said Amy, "What is that err...that…thing, Doctor!" Amy called, following him outside to find him conversing rapidly in a foreign-yet somewhat familiar tongue too the small blue creature. "Doctor why is The Tardis translator not working and what…err I mean, who is this?" Amy quickly backtracked, noticing the creature's offended expression. "Glad you asked that Amy, The Tardis is not translating because I am speaking Gallifreyan and so 'Sexy' here doesn't feel the need to translate because I can speak it (A/N: I know The Tardis does translate Gallifreyan but for the purpose of this story, it doesn't) and she," The Doctor said gesturing to the small blue creature "is a Ray Nymph, created during the downfall of Gallifrey when the time vortex merged with some of our planets natural inhabitants, the nimrods, to create the ray nymph, a time traveller with mind control!"

"Mind control?"

"Yes, they had the ability too sense emotions but when they merged with the excess energy from the time vortex it affected the hadrax sensors in the borbary gland of the brain and warped it, allowing the phercilia on the outside to become emotionally coincided with the morainica which means it can pick up brain waves and convert them to practiced data flows that are intercepted and translated so they can read our minds."

"Doctor."

"Yes Amy?"

"In English please."

"Well technically that w-Ouch!" The Doctor rubbed his head and glared at Amy ruefully. She raised her hand menacingly, ready too slap him again, "Okay, okay Pond, jeez, basically the time vortex altered the way they read emotions, allowing them too become more sensitive and more adapt so now they can pick up brain waves coming from you or me and translate them." Amy eyed the small blue creature warily. It was about a metre tall, it seemed to have a small growth of black stubble on its head-almost like hair and it had a thin knobbly body with surprisingly large hands and feet and long curved nails. The creatures fingers were long and thin and looked to be extremely dextrous, indeed as Amy watched, the creature seemed to be able to pull one of it's fingers all the way back to rest on its wrist. It had a long hooked nose and beady black eyes that were bright with intelligence. It had a small mouth, full of sharp teeth but framed by delicate, well-formed lips. But the strangest things about this odd creature were the thin graceful wings that curved up over the creature's head. Amy frowned, not full trusting the odd looking thing.

"So Doctor where are we?"

"Well Pond, Milophanicusenturi-"

"Wait, Microwhatsit?"

"Milophanicusenturi is her name. But you can call her Milo."

"Okaaay, but where are we?"

"Well Milo says she is part of a colony of 50 ray nymphs, trapped on this island."

"Wait, trapped?" The Doctor nodded solemnly,

"Milo's parents, along with hundreds of other we-"

"Hundreds! You said there were only 50!"

"Pond, are you going to keep interrupting or can I explain?" Amy nodded mutely, "thank you, as I was saying, Milo's parents and hundreds of others travelled here after the fall of Gallifrey but found when they tried too leave they couldn't, something was stopping them so naturally they tried to find another way off the island. Some found a network of tunnels and they sent a search team down there but none of the nymphs in that party ever came back, some tried to swim but they gave up on that after a mutilated copse, covered in odd purplish bites and missing a leg drifted ashore after the first swimmers disappeared. Ever since that, people have been slowly vanishing, picked off each night by mysterious creatures that live in the tunnels, now there is almost no-one left. Milo here said it felt like the island itself was against them."

"Have they tried to fly off?"

"Look up," said The Doctor and Amy craned her neck upwards to look at the dull grey sky. As she watched she noticed, every few seconds a crackle of blue energy seemed to shoot across the sky. "What is it Doctor?" Amy asked

"Force field," answered The Doctor, "Fly into that and you are fried alive. Not nice at all."

"Huh, looks like they have a bit of a problem on their hands." Amy concluded. "No Pond, we have a problem on our hands."

"What do you mean Doctor?"

"Well we can't just leave them in this pickle can we?"

"No I suppose not," agreed Amy looking around at the thick forest on one side and the cold grey sea on the other. She shivered slightly, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling; she turned round but couldn't see anything. She was reminded of some thing her grandmother used too say -Someone's just walked over your grave Amy- This morbid thought made her shiver again, her sense of uneasiness growing. "Come on Pond, let's go meet the rest of the colony!" The Doctor grinned, enthusiastically. Amy rolled her eyes grinning as she watched him striding along cheerfully next too the small blue nymph, who was fluttering along next to his shoulder. Amy glanced behind, overcome again by the feeling that someone was watching her but again she saw nothing, frowning she noticed the Doctor was almost out of sight and she ran to catch up with him.

Panting slightly as she reached him, Amy looked around, noticing a slight change in her surroundings. The air, in fact the atmosphere surrounding them seemed to be warmer and friendlier. Also she noticed a dozen small, crooked huts, leaning on one another but to Amy it looked like they were huddling together, afraid of whatever was out there. As they entered the small village lots of the small blue nymphs began to pour out the buildings, surrounding Amy and The Doctor and chattering rapidly in Gallifreyan. As The Doctor waded through he mass of them he attempted to answer the millions of questions, being jabbered at him all at once, Amy listened in amusement too the strange conversation that went something like this:

"No, I'm not a doctor, I'm The Doctor, big difference,"

"Yes, she's my friend, and her head is not on fire, she just has very ginger hair!" Amy snorted with laughter at that one but the questions continued, unabatedly. "It's a bowtie,"

"Hey! Bowties are cool!"

"What! No its not a disease, its an item of clothing,"

"Clothing? Its this stuff," He plucked at his tweed jacket,"

"Yes I almost always wear clothing,"

"Wait Doctor, almost all the time?" Amy called grinning

"Yes, well I was on a planet once where clothing was a capitol offence, they kept me in jail till I stripped off. Needless to say I wont be going back their anytime soon." He frowned "And they even spanked me." Amy stared at him incredulously before bursting out with laughter "Where was this?" She said between gales of laughter, "Planet of the kinks?" she kept on giggling until she accidentally hiccupped, making all the Nymphs around her squawk in alarm and jump away but this only made her laugh harder. Eventually she got over it and looked up to see The Doctor watching her with a strange expression. "What?" She said unable to understand why he was looking at her like that way. "Just thinking," The Doctor replied still looking confused.

"About what?" Amy asked

"You, you're special," Said The Doctor. Amy's heart gave a little leap in heart chest but she controlled it. "How so?" She asked.

"It's just you. You're wonderfully human, so human in everything, so beautiful," The Doctor said. Amy smiled, taking The Doctors hand and squeezing it slightly, pleased when he didn't pull away. "Come on," The Doctor said suddenly, pulling her along, "we have to get settled in before night falls! Don't want to be caught out round here!"

"Definitely not." Amy agreed, looking around the harsh landscape, but somehow her dread had lessened, comforted by the warm weight of The Doctors hand in hers.

A few of hours later, night had fallen, the Nymphs had shown The Doctor and Amy to one of the spare huts (of which there were many) before barricading themselves in chattering nervously too each other in obvious fear. Before long the misty planet was obscured in darkness except for the dim light of the three moons (Antes, Ahora and Despues as The Doctor had told her,) that lay just to the east, over the sea. Amy opened her eyes and blinked, unsure if she had. The darkness was so thick that she could not see a thing. Amy lay there for about half a minute, wondering what had woken her. She sat up, the thin straw mattress rustling slightly. She paused, listening, she could her The Doctor snoring slightly in another bed across the room and then she frowned, a faint scratching coming from just outside the thin wooden door Amy drew in a frightened breath and jumped off the bed, tiptoeing over to where The Doctor lay, sleeping peacefully. She cursed under her breath as she bumped into the wooden frame, bruising her shins painfully. "Doctor," she hissed, "Doctor!" He opened his eyes blearily, blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes and despite the situation Amy could not help but think how cute he looked, pouting slightly with his hair all mussed. "Listen," Amy whispered and they both froze, straining to hear; a faint rustling accompanied the scratching Amy heard earlier. Suddenly a low animal growl sounded and the creature-what ever it was-bounded off. Amy and The Doctor sighed in relief relaxing, Amy was surprised to find The Doctors arms wrapped round her, it made her feel safe and protected. Before she could dwell on this they heard a bloodcurdling scream, a scream of fear and pain, a terrible sound. The Doctors embrace tightened and Amy whispered to him "What was that?"

"A mother," The Doctor replied, his voice hoarse, "A mother screaming for her child." He looked at her and she could tell, despite the fact she couldn't see him, that he was remembering River. "We have to do something!" Amy said, her voice frantic. The Doctor nodded and lifted her off the bed reaching under his mattress, searching for something. "Aha!" he exclaimed looking pleased with himself. Amy heard a click and found herself blinded by a bright light. "Gah!" She exclaimed loudly, lifting her hand to shield her eyes. The Doctor hurriedly pointed the torch at the floor and grabbed her hand. "Come on Pond, we need to hurry!" His voice urgent, all traces of sleepiness vanished. He pulled her out the hut just in time to see something large and swift, dive out behind a house and run across the open ground, its shape indistinct in the surrounding darkness. The Doctor took off running after it, as Amy started to follow she felt a hand grab her leg and bit back a scream. "Help, please," Amy looked down, it was Milo, tears pouring from her eyes as she attempted to speak, her tongue catching on the unfamiliar words "Perri, son… I son, he I son, please help." Milo said in garbled English but the meaning was clear. "I will find him, me and The Doctor." Amy promised feeling and odd bond with this creature so foreign yet her plight so familiar, Amy vowed she wouldn't let what happened with River happen to Perri. "I must go," she said and Milo nodded as Amy took off, running after The Doctor.

She caught up with The Doctor at the entrance to a tunnel. It looked very foreboding as she stared into its mouth, the torch beam swallowed up by the darkness. She looked over to The Doctor who was twisting his sonic screwdriver uneasily in his hands. A picture of Milo's distraught face echoed in Amy's mind and she was gripped with sudden courage and resolve. She took hold of The Doctor's arm and pulled him into the cave after her. If Amy thought the darkness was dark before then the sudden blindness she was experiencing now was practically opaque, it was so thick and black you could cut it with a knife and use it for curtains but she was comforted by the sound of The Doctor's breathing and his footsteps just behind her and the bright light of his torch illuminating the darkness in front of her. Soon the angle of the tunnel changed and Amy and The Doctor found themselves heading downwards. It felt like they had been walking for days and it seemed too Amy that they were heading into the very stomach of the planet, like they had been swallowed by this great beast and were being slowly digested. Amy repressed this thought with a shudder and kept on walking. Eventually the passage levelled out and it seemed to be getting lighter. Then the tunnel began to widen, allowing Amy to get a good look at her surroundings. The walls were a deep red, accentuated by the glow of deep red torches, placed at regular intervals along the walls. Amy paused for a second to run her fingers over the rock finding it oddly soft and smooth beneath her touch. Her fingers ran over some deep grooves and she bent to look closer. They were claw marks, distinctive marks made by terrified captives, clawing the rock, desperately trying to find something hold onto as they were dragged along, trying to find anything to help them escape. Amy followed the claw marks to where they ended with a smear of a dried bluish substance. "Nymph blood," said The Doctor darkly, making Amy jump in surprise "dried Nymph blood." The Doctor overtook her striding ahead along the widening tunnel and Amy followed. They finally came into a large, roughly hewn room made of the same red rock. Amy gasped in shock and horror; in one corner there was a large tank full of…"Doctor, what are those things?"

"Hmm not sure," said The Doctor pulling his sonic screwdriver out of the pocket in his jacket and running it over the tank, staring at the odd creatures with a mixture of horror and fascination. The 'things' resembled sharks but the teeth were much more jagged and elongated teeth that stuck out at odd angles giving it an eerie smile. The skin was ridged and bubbled grotesquely, as if the creature had been badly burned and the eyes, the eyes were deep black holes with glaringly red pupils that seemed to stare with horrifying intelligence at Amy and The Doctor. The appearance of this repellent creature seemed to leer, evilly 'If I get my hands on you I will slowly tear you apart and suck the marrow from your bones.' "That must be what attacked the swimmers," Amy murmured to The Doctor. "Yes," he agreed, "definitely a species of shark, mutated by some strange thing." Suddenly The Doctor and Amy heard loud footprints, clicking down the passage. They were silent except for a quiet whimpering that seemed to accompany the footprints. Amy and The Doctor shrank back behind the tank as the footsteps entered the room. The owners of the aforementioned footprints were tall and hulking but the most startling thing about them was their heads, their bodies were tall and thin, almost skeletal and bone white. They were completely hairless and wore nothing to cover themselves except a long black cloak, made of a thin leathery substance. They were hunched over at the top, similar to hunchbacks and polio victims but they had no faces. No nose, no eyes and no mouth just white skin, stretched taut over their skulls, like fine silk. The whimperer was imprisoned between them with hands cuff. The hand cuffs themselves were torture devices, with large points sticking into the victims skin when they were locked shut. "That's barbaric!" Whispered Amy, angrily to The Doctor, who did not react and was staring intensely at the scene playing out in front of them. The prisoner was a Ray Nymph that they did not know and was shivering in terror wincing in pain whenever he moved his wrist due to the sharp cuffs digging into them. The two guards conferred for a few minutes in a complex dialogue that involved many sharp clicking noises and hand gestures then they pushed the prisoner over too a set of stairs Amy had not noticed. The prisoner nervously started climbing. He reached the top and stood there on a small platform. One of the guards walked over to a set of machines and flicked a switch, the machine hummed into life, dials flashing and a set of about twenty thin, transparent tubes extended above the terrified nymphs head. A needle flicked out of each tube and as the guard turned one of the dials, they began to move towards the nymph who stood panting, paralysed with fear. The needles stopped their advance and the nymph relaxed. Then fast as lightning the needles jabbed into his skin. The nymph screamed in agony and as Amy and The Doctor watched, his blood, the bright blue substance Amy recognised earlier was extracted. This went on for about five minutes until the nymph sagged and the blood was all gone. It was a horrific sight, the thin, knobbly blue creature, its eyes dull and its wings limp, held up only by the thin needles, sticking into its body. One of the guards pressed a button and the platform lowered to the floor, the needles slipping out so the nymph fell over, landing with a sickening crack on the stone floor. The guard standing nearest reached down and peeled away, the skin covering where its mouth should be. Then it leaned down and took a bite out of the lifeless nymph. Amy gave a gasp of horror and the creature looked up, the edges of its mouth coated with blue from the nymphs flesh. Then casually it threw the nymphs body into the tank where the sharks began to viciously rip it to pieces. The creature began to walk towards them "I know you're there," it hissed, "I can ssmell you. Come out, come out," Amy and The Doctor began to edge round the other side of the tank but stopped when they saw the other creature had come round to meet them. "Humansss," it said "how curiousss," it surprised Amy when The Doctor didn't correct them, it seemed he was more cautious than he made out.

"Who are you and what are you doing with that, oh wait, I know the blood it has.."

"Mutating propertiess, yesss," said one of the creatures,

"We are the Dartiya." Said the other, "And yesss you are quite right, thisss mixture," said the Dartiya, "Allowss us to mutate or enhance certain properties."

"But why?" The Doctor asked curiously

"Well human, we are the last of our kind, stranded here on this unforgiving planet," the Dartiya gazed around with a disdainful look. "We, the Dartiya, were once masters of the universe, older than the Ssleuthya, older even, than the Time Lordss themselves, we were there when the universsse began, we ruled it, but now it isss only the two of uss, however with an army of time travelling mutantss we will go back and ssave our people, we will be heroess and will rule the galaxiesss once more!"

"But none of you experiments to find time travellers have worked so far?"

"No," hissed the Dartiya angrily, but we ourselves have developed emotion reading techniques and we know Doctor, who you are." The Dartiya hissed triumphantly, "Now you will help us!"

"Help you? Not a chance." Said The Doctor with a note of finality in his tone. "Oh but we know Doctor, we know how you love the human girl. How you long for her touch and her affection and we can help you, we not only sense emotions we can create them, we can make this girl fall hopelessly in love with you." For a split second The Doctor seemed to hesitate as if he were imagining the possibilities. "No." said The Doctor, "You've had your time in this universe and now it is time for a new era!" The Dartiya hissed angrily and what Amy had originally assumed were cloaks, flared and she realised they were wings. "Doctor, plan?" Amy asked "the usual," he replied,

"What's that?"

"RUN!" he yelled, "Keeps you fit all this running and on your feet, you look lovely and healthy!" He said as the Dartiya gave chase.

"Thanks," said Amy, "Doctor, was all that true?"

"About how you love me and all?"

"Not now Pond, we are running for our lives,"

"Doctor you're avoiding the question,"

"Fine, okay, yes I am hopelessly and selfishly in love with you, you Amelia Pond I desire you and adore you." The Doctor said as they emerged from the tunnel, all traces of humour gone from his voice.

"Doctor I-" but before she could finish she was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air, "Doctor!" she yelled in panic, Amy never was one for heights. Before The Doctor could do anything he heard a shrill voice from behind him and the flutter of dozens of wings, take off behind him. He turned and his face broadened into a wide grin, all the Ray Nymphs, led by Milo swarmed around the two Dartiya, biting and hitting driving them upwards to- uh oh! "AMY!" Yelled The Doctor, "You've got to get yourself free!"

"Doctor, I'm twenty feet up!" She screamed back,

"I'll catch you!" The Doctor shouted back. Amy still looked uncertain but realising there was nothing else she could do, she bit down hard. The Dartiya screamed in fury and let go. Too late he realised what he had done and within seconds, the momentum from the flapping his wings along with the sudden weight loss drove him up into the force field. He screamed in agony as thousands of tendrils of raw energy dove into his body, frying his cells from the inside out. A couple of minutes later his body fell to earth, a blackened husk. "Doooctooor!" Amy screamed as she fell, The Doctor was running around on the ground with his arms out, yelling, "Over here Pond, aim here!"

"Doctor I'm falling from the sky, I cant aim!" Amy yelled back.

"Well can't you at least tr-Oof!"

"Well I was expecting you to catch me but pretending to be a mattress works just as well," Amy said, jumping up and dusting herself off before giving The Doctor a hand up. "I'm glad you approve," said The Doctor dryly, "I think one of my hearts busted again."

"Oh don't be silly!" Amy laughed fondly but they were interrupted by another agonised scream from above. They looked up to se the other Dartiya spiralling down, one of its wings on fire and smoking. It landed with an audible thump; The Doctor approached cautiously and knelt down. The Dartiya seemed to be trying to speak, Amy moved closer so she could hear: "Cursse you Doctor, may you sssuffer the pain of a thousand years for you have doomed my people, here you witness the death of the last Dartiya and it is because of you, cursse you."

"No," said The Doctor, "It was your tyranny that ended your rein, your cruelty to your people that ended your rein and you life now, your decline began long before I was born when you saw fit to murder, torture and execute your way to becoming the leaders of the galaxy," The Dartiya bared its teeth at The Doctor and then rolled over, its head thumping to the ground. Dead.

After going through the dark passages of the tunnels, Amy, The Doctor and the Ray Nymphs discovered and freed the rest of the prisoners which included Milo's son Perri, whose full name actually turned out to be Perriculousantinini or something ridiculously long and unpronounceable like that. The Nymphs, repeatedly attacked Amy and The Doctor and waved them off as the duo stepped into The Tardis. "Doctor?" Said Amy suddenly, looking at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What?" Said The Doctor suspiciously. Amy stood on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, when he didn't pull away but instead kissed her back, enthusiastically, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The Doctor growled, deep in his chest, a sound that sent a sharp jolt of pleasure to her core. She slid her tongue into his mouth, entwining her tongue with his, tasting each other's unique flavours. The Doctor pulled away, panting, his eyes wild and smouldering, "Amy, are you sure, I wont be able to control myself if we go any furth-" but Amy cut him off, pressing her lips too his. His hand crept to the edge of her shirt and pulled it up, over her head, breaking the kiss to do so. He licked his lips at he looked at her round, full breasts, encased in a simple black bra. "Its your turn Doctor," Amy murmured against his neck, her breath sending slight shivers down his spine, "I've got my top off, its only fair," she said unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it down, over his shoulders. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and let the jacket and shirt fall too the floor. Amy ran her hands down his lean, ribbed torso, feeling his abs tense beneath her gentle touch, The Doctor was so erect now it was painful but Amy moved her hands down his chest to rest on the buckle of his belt. "Amy," he groaned, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers letting them fall to the floor. Her eyes widened at the tent of his boxers where his cock strained against the fabric. She hesitated for a moment before sliding his boxers down and freeing his erection. The Doctor then turned his attention to her, shimming her miniskirt down her legs. Her unclipped her bra, tossing it aside and Amy removed her knickers, which were already soaked with desire. The Doctor pulled Amy over to a bed ion the corner that Amy hadn't noticed before, and lay her down on it. He climbed on too and Amy gasped as her lowered his mouth to her nipples, licking, sucking and biting them until they ached with desire, then he moved his ministrations down and began to around her clit, never quite touching it. Amy groaned in desire and frustration, her hands pulling at his hair as he pleasured her, he flicked her clit with his tongue and she squealed and came, The Doctor drinking in her release, relishing her delicious taste. "Come here and taste yourself," The Doctor growled at her and she eagerly moved over to kiss him, some of her juices still in his mouth. The Doctor reached up and tweaked one of her nipples and she moaned loudly, grinding herself against him. "Doctor!" She moaned loudly, "I'm burning up," The Doctor slid one finger inside her and she moaned loudly again, he withdrew his hand, his fingers coated with her juices. "Are you ready Amy?" He asked, locking gazes with her. Not looking away Amy nodded and keeping his eyes on hers, The Doctor slid into her, up to the hilt. The both groaned at the exquisite contact and The Doctor began to thrust into her. Amy keened loudly as he thrust in deeply, hitting her cervix and leaving an ache that was wonderfully satisfying. As her thrust into her, her cries became increasingly high pitched, he thrust harder, hitting her cervix again and with a sharp cry, she orgasmed, her release coating his balls as he came closer too the brink of release, with a final thrust he felt his balls tightening, as his cum spurted into her, thick and hot. They lay in each other embrace for a few more minutes. The Doctor pulled out, feeling an odd sense of loss as his now flaccid dick, slid out of her. Amy opened her eyes, "Wow Doctor, that was fantastic!" The Doctor murmured in agreement, too tired to speak. "You are amazing Amelia, simply delicious," Amy smiled as she cuddled into him "I love you Doctor." His heart(s) filled with happiness as he answered, "I love you too." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and they fell asleep, oblivious to all of time and space whirling around them. All that they knew of then was each other.

Aww, well that's that folks" Don't forget to review, I will be eternally grateful and will love you forever, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

-Lightscript xox


End file.
